Spongebob Goes Wicked
by Paige Roberts
Summary: The witches of Bikini Bottom were once the best of friends...until they called one good, and the other, Wicked the original breathtaking story, Spongebob style!


1**A/N: Okay, first off, sorry I have been gone for so long!!! I got bit by the little mosquitos that drains you of all inspiration(lolz!!) But anyway, I decided to write this after watching one of those Wicked videos on Youtube for like, the millionth time (I'm going to see it for my B-day in January!). I know that some of the characters don't go along with the story, but, whateva. Well, enjoy! ** **OH, and BTW, for those of you who haven't seen Wicked, just know that this is not my story, I know it's awesome, BUT I DIDN'T THINK OF IT!(also, I incorporated the songs!)**

**Wicked Characters:**

**Elphaba: Sandy**

**Glinda/Galinda: Pearl**

**Fiyero: Spongebob(obviously!)**

**The Wizard: Mr. Krabs**

**Madame Morrible: Plankton(hehe!)**

**Dr. Dillamond:** **Squidward(ah, sorry, Squiddy)**

**Boq: Patrick**

**Nessarose: some random character I made up**

**Father: Some dude I thought of**

**ENJOY!!!**

Paige Roberts

_Chapter 1: Good News_

It was a warm, bright day in Bikini Bottom, and for the first time in a while, a joyful one. The citizens all over town were gathered together celebrating the death of the greatest evil to ever descend upon them: The Wicked Witch From The South. She was a terrible person who hated life and everything in it and about it. Everyone wanted her dead, and now, thanks to the hlp of a little human girl who threw a bucket of water on her, she was gone for good.

In fact, her death made the townspeople so happy that they started to sing(this is a musical, okay, I'm gonna put the songs in it).

Yelling out cries and shouts of glee, they danced around and sung about their happiness

"Good news!

She's dead!

The Witch from the South is dead!

The Wickedest Witch there ever was,

The enemy of all of us underwater,

Is dead!

Good news!

Good news!"

Suddenly, someone in the crowd raised a finger to the sky, "Hey, everybody! It's PEARL!"

The citizens all jumped up and down with excitement. Everybody adored Pearl. She was the Good Witch of the North, and had always been good to everyone she met.

Pearl smiled brightly as she gently floated down in her pink air bubble. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" she asked with a giggle. Everyone responded in agreement. "You didn't have to answer, my good people, that was rectorial."

She stepped out of her bubble and greeted the people of Bikini Bottom. "Fellow Fish-folk," she said,

"Let's be glad

Let's be grateful!" she sang,

"Let's rejoicify that goodness could subdue

The Wicked workings of you-know-who

Isn't it nice to know

That good will conquer evil?

The truth we all believe'll by and by

Outlive a lie

For you and-"

"Uh, excuse me, Pearl?" someone asked. Pearl frowned, angry that her opera singing had been interrupted. "What?!" she demanded, "Um...exactly how dead is she?"

Pearl paused. "Well, according to the Time Dragon clock, killed at the 13th hour, due to a human child..."

"Well?" someone else asked, "Is she dead or ain't she??"

Pearl smiled. "Yes," she answered, "The Witch from the South...is dead!"

Everyone gave a cheer before singing again,

"No one mourns the wicked!

No one cries they won't return

No one lays a lily on their grave

The good man scorns the Wicked!

Through their lives, our children learn,

What we miss, when we misbehave!"

"And goodness knows," Pearl sang,

" The Wicked's lives are lonely.

Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone.

It just shows when you're Wicked,

You live only,

On your own.."

"...Yes, goodness knows,

The Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows,

The Wicked cry alone

Nothing grows for the Wicked,

They reap only

What they've sown..."

Just then, a little girl with braids walked up to Pearl. "Why, hello there, little one!" Pearl said, "How may I help you?"

"Pearl, why does wickedness happen?" the girl asked. Pearl seemed impressed. "That's a good question! Are people born 'wicked,' or does it happen to them later in their lives, or what? It's a very puzzling aspect of our everyday lives–I mean, after all, she had a dad, like most people–who just happened to be the governor of Texas!"

As Pearl told about the witch's early life, a large, cartoonish memory-blob appereared, and took them all down Memory Lane.

"Darlin', I'm off to the meeting!" her father called.

"And, she had a mom, too," Pearl stated, just as a thin, pretty woman came into the picture carrying a brown hat.

"How I hate to go, and leave you lonely," her father sang,

"That's alright it's only, just one night," her mother sang back,

"But know that you're here in my heart, though I'm out of your sight!"

The father kissed her on the cheek, placed on the hat, and excited. Her mother waved back at him until he was gone, then wiped her cheek with her hand.

"And...like most families, they had some secrets–" Pearl said, motioning to the witch's mother, who was walking over to the back door and opening it for a tall man with a hat pulled down over his eyes.

"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty," he sang,

"I've got one more night left here in town,

So have another drink,

Of Fur Illixure,

And we'll have ourselves, a little mixer!

Have another little swallow, little lady,

And follow me down!"

"And from the moment she was born, she was...well, ugly!" Pearl narrated with a smile. The Memory Blob showed the wife on a bed with the father and a midwife standing around her, looking happy,

"This baby's comin'!" the mid-wife said,

"Now?!?" the father cried,

"Yup, she's a-comin'!"

"And how!"

"I see a nose!"

"I see a curl!"

"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little–"

"Sweet Jesus!!" the mid-wife cried, falling over backwards. "What is it? What's wrong??" the wife asked in a concerned tone.

"What in the world is this?" the mid-wife sang,

"What could it possibly mean?" the father asked.

"Man, that's nasty!"

"I'm turning green!"

"Like a coat on Paris Hilton, the baby is unnaturally –" they both sang together,

"FURRY!!!"

The mid-wife looked at the baby, then slowly handed it to the father. He shook his head and pushed the child away slightly. "Git that thing outta my sight," he said. The mid-wife tried to give the baby to him once more, but he still refused. "I said: 'git it AWAY!!" he said to her, turning around and walking away.

The mid-wife looked at the baby and cradled her close, just as the Memory Blob slowly faded away.

"So, you see, it's couldn't have been too easy," Pearl remarked.

"No one mourns the Wicked!" everyone sang,

"Now at last, she's dead and gone!

Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!

And goodness knows,

We know what goodness is,

Goodness knows,

The Wicked die alone!

Woe to those

Who spurn what goodness, they are shown!

No one mourns the Wicked!"

"Good news!" Pearl sang,

"No one mourns the Wicked!

Good news!

No one mourns the Wicked!

Wicked!

Wicked!

**I hope you are enjoying this so far. Stay tuned, there's more to come!!**


End file.
